Hijo de la luna
by Nara Kendeer Malfoy
Summary: Mi primer songfic! De la cancion Hijo de la luna de Mecano... Luna consigue el niño que tanto desea, pero tal vez ella no deba tenerlo...


Nota rapida: hay dos puntos de vista separados con º·º·º...

_**Hijo de la luna**_

Tonto el que no entienda

Cuenta una leyenda

Que una hembra gitana

Conjuró a la luna

Hasta el amanecer

Llorando pedía

Al llegar el día

Desposar un calé

Faltaban minutos para las doce de la noche. Una pequeña figura escalaba una montaña a punto de llegar a la cima. Cuando al fin consiguió su objetivo empezó a recitar unas extrañas palabras. Con suerte el conjuro funcionaría y ante ella aparecería la Diosa Luna y podría expresarle su deseo. Terminó el conjuro y de entre una nube apareció la figura de una mujer. Su piel era pálida, casi blanca, sus cabellos rubios y llevaba un vestido color plata.

- Dime humana, ¿para que me has invocado?- preguntó.

- Yo… Vi la leyenda de la Diosa Luna en un libro y necesito su ayuda. Si no me caso no sé que será de mí. No tengo familia, y sin un hombre que me proteja pretenden echarme de mi casa y mi pueblo.

- Tú deseo se cumplirá. Mañana mismo conocerás a quien será tu marido. Pero a cambio debes entregarme algo.

Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena

Desde el cielo habló la luna llena

Pero a cambio quiero

El hijo primero

Que le engendres a él

Que quien su hijo inmola

Para no estar sola

Poco le iba a querer

- Dime que es y te lo daré Diosa.

- La luna llena siguiente al nacimiento de vuestro primer hijo deberás venir aquí y entregármelo, si no te lo arrebataré por la fuerza junto a tu marido. ¿Aceptas?

- Yo… -dudó, pues era un alto precio el que debía pagar, pero no podía continuar así y seguramente tendrían más hijos… - Acepto. Juro que tendrás al niño.

- Recuerda el juramento que has hecho.

Y la Diosa Luna desapareció.

Luna quiere ser madre

Y no encuentras querer

Que te haga mujer

Dime Luna de plata

Que pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel

Hijo de la luna

Luna llevaba milenios deseando un hijo. Aún teniendo forma de mujer no lo era realmente y no podía engendrar hijos. Muchas veces trató de olvidar lo que se consideraría como un simple capricho, pero no podía. Aún sin serlo completamente, tenía los sentimientos de una mujer, y también su instinto maternal. Cuántas veces había contemplado a madres velando el sueño de sus hijos y había anhelado poder hacer lo mismo… Pero esta vez lo conseguiría. Era muy difícil que alguien consiguiera invocarla, y aunque no tenia derecho a pedir nada a cambio por el deseo esa mujer había aceptado entregarle a su hijo y ella no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º

El día de su boda supuestamente tendría que ser el más feliz de su vida, pero no era así, más bien al contrario, era el peor. Aun no entendía como se había dejado arrastrar a todo eso, como no había reaccionado cuando le anunciaron su compromiso. Desearía haber podido negarse, haber huido de toda esa locura y la causante de ella, su familia, o más bien su obsesión por la pureza de sangre. Por eso sus padres habían arreglado su compromiso con el heredero de una de las pocas familias que quedaban como la suya. Ojala se hubiera negado a esos principios y hubiera desaparecido como hicieron sus primos, que aunque renegados de su familia al menos eran libres, pero no había podido tomar esa decisión, había tomado la contraria cuando se quedo sin hacer nada. Ahora ya no podría hacer nada. En unos minutos seria la esposa de un hombre al que no amaba, si no al que odiaba, desde que lo había conocido cuando entró en la escuela.

- Narcissa, ya es la hora. – dijo su padre mientras la asía del brazo para llevarla al altar.

Ahora ya no podía escapar, su futuro estaba decidido.

De padre canela nació un niño

Blanco como el lomo de un armiño

Con los ojos grises

En vez de aceituna

Niño albino de Luna

Maldita su estampa

Este hijo es de un payo

Y yo no me lo callo

Luna había esperado impacientemente lo que tanto deseaba, y puesto que sería su hijo, pensó que podría darle parecido a ella. Al fin había nacido y sabía que si no era suyo dentro de dos días por las buenas, lo seria por las malas. También la mujer recordaba la promesa hecha y, lamentándolo, dos días después, en luna llena, debería entregar ese niño a Luna, si no quería perder todo cuanto tenía. Realmente se había extrañado al ver el niño, que aún siendo sus padres morenos y de piel oscura había nacido pálido y rubio, y aunque aún los tenía cerrados suponía que algo parecido pasaba con sus ojos. Seguramente como seria el hijo de Luna ella le habría dado ese parecido que tenia a la Diosa, y tenia razón.

Luna quiere ser madre

Y no encuentras querer

Que te haga mujer

Dime luna de plata

Que pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel

Hijo de la luna

Mientras tanto su marido tenía pensamientos parecidos, aunque no tan positivos. El niño no se parecía en nada ni a él ni a su mujer, aunque tendría que tener algo en común con al menos unos de ellos pues era parte de ambos. La única explicación que encontraba era que el niño no fuera hijo suyo y que el padre fuera otro, pero su mujer lo amaba tanto que no veía del todo claro esa solución. De todos modos esa falta de parecido sería motivo de muchas murmuraciones en el pueblo y podría llegar a ser la deshonra para los tres, serian considerados como la adultera, el estúpido engañado y el bastardo. La única solución sería cobrar esa deshonra y al menos salvarse él. La única opción era librarse de su mujer y el niño.

Gitano al creerse deshonrado

Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano

De quién es el hijo

Me has engañado fijo

Y de muerte la hirió

Luego se hizo al monte

Con el niño en brazos

Y allí lo abandonó

Lo había hecho… Después de pensarlo durante un par de días había cogido un cuchillo de la cocina y se lo había clavado en el corazón, a ella, que debía ser la mujer a la que amara durante toda su vida. Fue a hacer lo mismo con el niño pero no pudo… Cuando iba a hacerlo el pequeño se despertó abriendo sus redondos ojos grises y no pudo hacer más que sentir piedad. El niño no era suyo, pero eso tampoco era culpa suya. Pensó en qué podría hacer con el niño, pero no encontraba una solución. Al fin decidió dejar al niño en la montaña cercana al pueblo, donde se decía residían los espíritus protectores de la comarca, pues pudiera ser que las leyendas fueran ciertas y el niño sobreviviera.

º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º

Maldecía su suerte mientras intentaba en vano buscar una posición más cómoda. Los dolores del parto habían empezado una eternidad de horas antes y desde entonces no habían desaparecido. Deseaba que acabara ya y poder al fin tener a su hijo en brazos. Cierto era que odiaba al padre, y la noche de bodas en que lo había concebido, pero era su hijo y lo amaba, e intentaría protegerlo de la influencia de su progenitor.

- Tranquila, está siendo un parto difícil pero ya sale, empuja un poco más y todo habrá acabado.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la comadrona empujo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Luna quiere ser madre

Y no encuentras querer

Que te haga mujer

Dime Luna de plata

Que pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel

Hijo de la luna

Luna no pudo evitar sentir pena al ver la suerte que había corrido la mujer, pero pensó que era culpa suya por no decírselo a su marido. Al fin y al cabo ella ya tenía a su niño porque el marido lo había abandonado en su montaña, y eso era lo único que le importaba. Cuidaría de él como a su propio hijo. Y a partir de ese momento eso era, su hijo.

º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º

Pensaba en lo que acaba de ocurrir mientras sentía las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Sabía que había sido un parto difícil, pero nunca pensó que pudiera ocurrir algo semejante. Se alarmó cuando no oyó llorar al niño, pero aún más cuando se lo llevaron corriendo a la habitación contigua. Según le habían dicho el niño había nacido muerto debido al largo tiempo que tardó en salir. Lo peor vino después cuando le dijeron que eso había sido debido a una malformación que tenia en el útero y que por lo tanto ya no podría tener más hijos. Parecía haberle tocado el premio gordo en la ruleta de las desgracias. Pensó en Lucius, que estaba de viaje, y en lo que haría al enterarse. Lo único que deseaba era un heredero y ahora ya no tendría posibilidad de uno si seguía con ella, así que la única solución para él seria deshacerse del problema y listo. Y ella era el problema. ¿Qué podía hacer? Al menos tenía algo de tiempo para pensar ya que las únicas que lo sabían eran ella y la medimaga comadrona que la había asistido en el parto. Algo se iluminó en su cabeza. Recordó un libro que había leído tiempo atrás en el cual se decía que si alguien invocaba a la Diosa Luna tendría cualquier deseo que le pidiera. Ahora solo tenia que averiguar como hacer la invocación, aunque antes tenía algo más urgente que hacer. Debía darle una despedida como se merecía a su pequeño y evitar que nadie se enterara del engaño.

Y las noches que haya luna llena

Será porque el niño este de buenas

Y si el niño llora

Menguará la luna

Para hacerle una cuna

Y si el niño llora

Menguará la luna

Para hacerle una cuna

Tener un niño era más difícil de lo que Luna creía. No bastaba con amarlo, también tenia que cuidar de que estuviera bien vigilado. El niño tenía muchas necesidades y ocupaba todo su tiempo. Cada vez que lloraba para volver a dormirlo tenía que encoger la luna, su dominio, para mecerlo y que se volviera a dormir. Por eso había tenido ya varias llamadas de atención. Su hermano, el Dios Sol, le dijo que tenía que deshacerse del niño. Era su obligación controlar la luna y ya llevaban casi dos meses sin luna llena porque cada vez que iba a aumentarla el niño se despertaba. Estaba dividida entre su obligación y su corazón. Sintió que alguien la invocaba. Después de siglos sin ninguna invocación en un año iban ya dos, era realmente extraño. En la montaña encontró a una mujer pálida y rubia como ella esperándola.

- Dime, ¿Para que me has invocado?- preguntó.

- Para que me concedas un deseo - contestó la mujer al borde de las lagrimas.- Perdí a mi hijo, y temo que si mi marido lo descubre correré la misma suerte, así que…

- ¿Lo que deseas es otro niño, cierto?

- Así es.- contestó la mujer asombrada.

- Te concederé lo que pides.

La Diosa Luna subió a su dominio, cogió al pequeño y bajó otra vez. Le dolía separarse de él, pero era una buena solución para todos. Ella volvería a sus obligaciones y el niño sería atendido por aquella mujer, que por lo que había visto en su interior tenia buen corazón y decía la verdad. Vio como desaparecía colina abajo dándole un nombre al pequeño. Draco. Le gustó ese nombre para su hijo, el hijo de la luna.

Notas de autora

Este fic fue publicado el 18/08/04 y corregido por última vez el 23/12/11. Llevaba tiempo pensando en cerrar esta cuenta, pero a final me he decidido a dejar este fic de recuerdo. Siempre me gustó la idea de que Draco no fuera hijo de Lucius, ya que mientras el primero me encanta, el segundo es un personaje que detesto. Gracias a todos los que alguna vez dejaron review en este fanfic.

Nara


End file.
